Girlfriend
by magicalwiz
Summary: The unexpected has occurred at Hogwarts! A tale of a talent show, a flying motorbike, and young love. Set in Lily and James' 7th year. MAJOR FLUFF! Please read and review. IT'S COMPLETE!


Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's all JKR's. The song 'Girlfriend' belongs to Avril Lavigne. Marcia's and Ellie's looks and personalities belong to Alicia Rivera and Olivia Ryan from 'The Clique' by Lisi Harrison. Marcia, Ellie, and Zeke are all mine!

Lily Evans sat in the Head Girl's dorm room with her best friends, Marcia and Ellie. For the girls' 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans was an average 17-year-old girl with a petite build, standing at 5'4. She had gorgeous auburn hair that had a slight curl to it and fell just past her shoulders. The best feature about her was her amazing emerald coloured eyes. They broke up her pale complexion and worked well with her fiery red hair. Lily was Head Girl, had a temper as fiery as her hair, and a model student, one of the smartest in her year, only to compete with the Marauders, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Remus was studious, she knew, but how the other two boys managed to be top in the class without picking up a single book, was beyond her. All three of these boys were incredibly handsome, though Lily hated to admit, and were considered the gods at Hogwarts. Lily's friend Marcia, was a sultry and exotic beauty. She had thick, brunette hair that cascaded around her collarbone and had large, warm brown eyes. She was very curvy and stood at 5'7. She had a lot of energy but spent most of it running through boys. Her father often said that she was a girl well worth waiting for and so she never rushed anywhere. In fact, Lily had never seen her run, not even when she was late for Transfiguration and McGonagall's wrath faced her. Lily decided that it was her large eyes that helped her look of innocence and got her out of most trouble. Ellie was a very lean girl standing at 5'6 and had short, buttery blond curls, a cute ski slope nose, and clear, crystal blue eyes. She was a little quieter than Marcia and very logical. Her beauty was rival to Marcia and Lily's but in a more obvious way.

"Marcia, Ellie, I told you, he has a new girlfriend!" Lily exclaimed, running a manicured hand through her long locks. The girls were having a sleepover night to discuss how their first month of school was going. They were all getting mani/pedis and eating Honeydukes chocolate. "Lily, you know he is only going out with that Ravenclaw girl to get you jealous!" Marcia put in, helping herself to some Sugar Quills. Lily was doubtful about this though. "But Marcia, I don't think so. He actually seems to talk to her, not just snog her brains out!" "Well, if you really like him, then you need to think of a way to say 'I'm sorry for rejecting you for 6 years'" Ellie spoke out. It was true. Lily Evans did like James Potter and had liked him since first year. She was just too shy to admit it! "Well, girls, lets think more in the morning," Lily said hopelessly, and conjured up two beds beside her queen bed for her friends to sleep in.

The next morning, the three girls got up, dressed and freshened up, and walked to the down to breakfast. It was Saturday so the girls were part of the 15 students that were awake at 8 am. After eating, the girls decided it was safe enough to chat about Lily's "situation" with James. The girls discussed plans for such a big operation to help Lily win James over and, a while later, although they had nothing, they had to stop. The Marauders had seated themselves next to the three girls and were grabbing anything in sight. Well, Sirius and James were anyway. Remus slid next to Ellie. "Hi girls," he said politely and then began to eat as well. Remus obviously had a crush on Ellie. Unfortunately for him, the quiet girl seemed to go for Sirius Black instead. Ellie has had a crush on Sirius since the second year, but she always refused him when he asked her out. She didn't want to be dropped like a sack of potatoes when she got 'boring' to him. Just then, James' big-chested brunette girlfriend sat down on his lap and began sucking his face off so fiercely, that Lily had to look away. She stood up and Marcia grabbed a dazed looking Ellie away from an equally dazed looking Remus. The only thing wrong with the picture was the they weren't staring at each other. Slowly, the three girls made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. What they saw there surprised them. Instead of it being totally empty at 10 am, like usual, it was packed with students, clustered around the notice board. After 10 minutes of jostling and shoving, Marcia, Lily, and Ellie made their way to the front of the crowd. A big announcement was covering everything else.

"A Talent Show," Marcia read out loud, "will be held next Saturday for the 7th Years." The announcement went on about rules and such and where, but the most interesting was the prize. "The winner of the talent show will get whatever they want and if it is in my, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, power to do so. Otherwise, a the prize money is 200 galleons." Ellie read off in awe. "Imagine, whatever _I_ want!" She said to herself. Lily heard her and smiled mischievously. "Yes, Ellie dear, but even Dumbledore cannot stop Sirius from leaving you IF you ever say yes to that egoistical pig!" "Not talking about me are you Lily-flower?" a voice asked over Lily's shoulder. She spun around and replied coolly, "No, Potter, for once in your life, it wasn't about you, it was about your…charming friend, Black, over here." Lily looked at Sirius, disgusted that he was trying to kiss two girls at the same time. She strode away to the beech tree by the lake, her friends right behind her. "Why do I do that every time?!?" Lily asked frantically. "I always make an argument about how I don't like him! He has stopped hexing Snivellus—I mean Snape, he tutors second years in Transfiguration but I can't ask him for help with the bloody subject because of my pride, he has stopped strutting about and being rude, and I am rude back to him!" Lily paused for breath and was about to keep speaking when Marcia broke in, a triumphant smile on her face. " I know a way to win James back, besides the fact that you have got to stop being so rude to him, he'll never catch the hint that way." Marcia began to fill the girls in on the details.

The whole week, students were seen ordering guitars, drums, pogo sticks, and mounds of Droobles bubble gum. Then there were odd students ordering expired gorilla milk cartons, arthropod skins, a flying motorbike (Sirius Black, of course) and a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Lily had to wrestle the Hungarian Horntail order form from the practically spitting first year, who then sulked off to detention for trying to order something illegal. He was still fighting with Flitwick about how he wasn't planning on destroying the school; he was only trying to show that he could ride a dragon in the Talent Show. Professor Flitwick was trying to explain to the boy that the contest was only open for 7th years. Lily was acting very pleasantly towards James and he seemed to enjoy her company immensely. Finally, the weekend arrived.

Lily checked the list of people signed up in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was performing last, just like she wanted to, right after Bellatrix Black tonight. Lily made sure to take a couple of deep breaths, checked to make sure she had her wand, and walked down to the Great Hall. After eating dinner quickly, she and the other 7th years milled around outside until Professor Slughorn allowed them back in at 8:30. Lily walked in between Marcia and Ellie and gasped. The Great Hall looked nothing like it did half an hour ago. The whole Great Hall had been painted black, the ceiling looking like the night with golden, twinkling stars. Six large, golden pillars from the ceiling to the floor were against the walls of the hall, encircling it. Hundreds of candles flickered and floated above the students' heads, casting a warm, golden glow. The teachers' long tables and chairs had disappeared and the platform had risen even higher, to make it look like a huge stage. Gold curtains were draped around the back of the stage and there were golden lights pointing on the stage. Next to the stage sat the judges table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Morris, the Muggle Studies teacher who thought of the Talent Show idea, sat with their wands in front of them. Instead of the long house tables, there were millions of golden, velvet movie theater seats, complete with an everlasting freezing goblet of pumpkin juice in the right cup holder and a large bag of popcorn in the left. Students had already begun sitting down, and were munching on their popcorn. Lily, Marcia, and Ellie took corner seats near the back for a quick escape if necessary. Dumbledore stood up and hush fell over the students.

"My dear 7th Years. This year has been shaken up, thanks to Professor Morris of Muggle Studies! Starting our Talent Contest tonight is Zeke Aberworth. Come on up!" Zeke stood up from the 7th row and slowly picked his way to the front. Dumbledore continued to talk. "Professor Slughorn will shoot out 2 names from his wand and those students should quietly continue through the door next to Mr. Potter. If you please, Mr. Potter, stand up." James stood up and grinned. Lily sighed and Marcia looked at her disgustedly. "I can't believe you choose to fall for him now!" she hissed at Lily who ignored her. "The door is on James' right between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw Banners. You will end up backstage. Thank you Mr. Potter." James gave a mock bow and sat back down next to Sirius. It seemed to Lily that Sirius had already emptied his popcorn and was pestering Remus to do the refill charm. "The judges will score you out of ten. By the way, we are judging very hard tonight! Good luck everybody!" And with that, he sat down and motioned for Zeke, who had climbed up onto the platform, to begin.

Lily snapped her attention to Zeke who had begun his performance of being a human drum and playing the Hogwarts school song. He ended and Lily started to applaud half-heartedly with everyone else, thinking about how this was going to be a long night. After the applause, everyone's focus turned to the judges' table. Dumbledore thought for a moment and shot out a gold ribbon that twisted into the shape of a 3. McGonagall shot out a 2 after looking disgusted and old Professor Morris clapped her hands, wiped her eyes, and shot out a gold figure 8. Zeke's total score was 13. He shrugged and walked off the stage.

The "talents" progressed on and Lily finally saw Sirius on stage. He had brought out a black motorbike and was sitting upon it, balancing a large platter with a sliver cover on it. "I am going to eat 16 sausages, 9 pancakes, 8 olives, 3 bananas, a cream cake, and 13 éclairs while flying loop-de-loops on this enchanted motorbike…IN THREE MINUTES!" Sirius proclaimed in a deep voice, trying to act like a TV host. James scrambled onstage to help Sirius, transfigured something nobody could see, into an enormous gold hourglass that seemed to have a puddle of grease around it. He whipped off the cover of Sirius' platter and said, "BEGIN!" The hourglass was tipped and Sirius shot up into the air. He emptied 3/4 of the platter into his mouth and began to chew furiously while making sure the rest of the food didn't fall from his loop-de-loops. 18 seconds later, he swallowed and dove after a fallen olive, barely brushing the top of Alice Whitman's, short, yellow hair. She shrieked and dove onto Frank Longbottom's lap, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

2 minutes and 7 seconds later, Sirius landed and swallowed the last banana. He held up his arms in victory and danced around the stage like a maniac with James, who had undone his transfiguration of the hourglass. It turned out that he had "mistaken" Severus Snape for a goblet of pumpkin juice. As Snape scampered off, McGonagall began yelling at James over all the applause Sirius was getting. Lily could just see the faintest of smiles on their Transfiguration teacher's face, though, and knew the strict professor thought James' human transfiguration was a good one. "Looks like he won't be punished today, then, hmm Ellie?" Lily whispered, but Ellie only had eyes for Sirius. The applause died down and Dumbledore shot a golden 9 out, without hesitation, and chuckled into his hat. McGonagall still had a faint smile on her face, and gave Sirius a 6 for his "disgusting display of how to eat". Professor Morris, was rolling on the floor, laughing, gave Sirius an 11 until Dumbledore told her the highest number was 10, so she switched it. Sirius' final score was 25. The Slytherins were booing because Lucius Malfoy had been winning the competition with a score of 17. Regulus Black, Sirius' little brother, had snuck in and began to throw tomatoes at Sirius. Sirius wasn't fazed; he just opened his mouth and swallowed them until Professor Grundy, the Herbology teacher, kicked Regulus out and the tomatoes stopped flying.

Finally, it was Lily's turn. Bellatriax Black had gone just before Lily and had given a speech on how they should all turn to Lord Voldemort before it was too late. She didn't get to finish, however, because Sirius cried out "MOLDYSHORTS!" and mooned everyone. Instead of him getting kicked out Bellatrix did, swearing all the while. Lily slowly walked out from behind the golden curtains and pointed her wand at her throat. "Sonorous," she muttered. She took a deep breath and continued. "I would like to dedicate this song to James Potter." There was an audible gasp and people turned to look at James and Lily. James had gone back to his favorite hobby, snogging his brunette girlfriend like there was no tomorrow, but when his name was called, he looked up and saw Lily. He eagerly shoved his girlfriend onto the floor where she grumbled, "I hope that was an accident!" She tried to climb back on him and capture his lips once again but he waved her off and she grumpily sat down next to him.

Lily glanced at James, then Marcia and Ellie who gave her encouraging smile and a wink, and waved her wand. Music began to beat out of the pillars and she started her song.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

Lily looked at James and saw that his girlfriend was looking around, thinking that she had no idea who Lily was talking about. Lily continued to sing.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

James' girlfriend was fake smiling, pretending she was enjoying Lily's song as well, but Lily could see how tightly her jaw was being clenched, She glanced over at Ellie and Marcia who were dancing around to the music and felt a rush of confidence.

_**You're so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You're so delicious**_

_**I think about ya all the time**_

_**You're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**_

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm darn precious**_

_**And heck Yeah**_

_**I'm the mother freakin' princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

Lily knew she would be in major trouble with the teachers and that her reputation would be broken if she swore, so she changed the words ever so slightly. They didn't sound too good but, hey, it was the best she could do.

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**And you could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

James' girlfriend was positively seething now, glancing between Lily and James. She tried to get James to make out with her again but he moved his head as she drew nearer and smacked her head on the armrest. Lily giggled slightly and progressed with the song.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Everybody was now dancing around, bobbing their head, or staring at James and his furious girlfriend in awe. James saw nothing but Lily and her emerald eyes, staring into his soul.

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again**_

Marcia and Ellie cut in singing:

_(And again and again and again!)_

Lily hadn't noticed them come up next to her and be her background dancers, but people seemed to love it. Everybody was enjoying themselves thoroughly and Lily loved the rush of attention.

Marcia and Ellie screamed:

_CUZ!_

And Lily began to dance and advance in her song

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**And you could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend **_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the heck were you thinking?!**_

James girlfriend was staring at Lily with a mixture of anger and hate. She grabbed James' arm and attempted to pull him out of the Great Hall, muttering about how she was not stupid in the slightest, but James stayed put.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other**_

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid**_

_**What the heck were you thinking?!**_

James' girlfriend gave a cry of frustration and started to storm out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus jumped around whooping.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

Marcia and Ellie were shaking their heads, fingers, and hips in the direction of James' girlfriend's retreating back, singing:

_(No way! No way!)_

Lily continued while the girls tried to out-dance each other before remembering that this was Lily's moment, and they looked better dancing together anyway.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_(No way! No way!)_

_(Hey, Hey!)__** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_(No way!)__** No way! No way!**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_(Hey, Hey!)__** Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_(No way! No way!)_

Marcia then took a solo and began belting:

_(Hey!)_

for about five counts while Lily continued to sing out her song.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I know that you like me**_

Ellie took this next solo and yelled out:

_(No way!)_

with some extreme hip shaking next to Marcia.

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

Lily stopped and let Marcia and Ellie each sing a phrase:

_(No way!) (No way!)_

And then together they sang:

_**HEY HEY!**_

And struck a very sexy, Charlie's Angels-ish pose to top off the performance.

Through the song, all the people who were very bored and couldn't wait to leave were stunned at Lily's amazing show and roared their approval. She grinned and looked at her scores. Dumbledore had given a 10 for her "amazing voice of truth and Marcia and Ellie's hot booty shakes!" McGonagall gave her a 9 because of their "tasteless dance moves" even though Lily could have sworn on her owl that she saw her strict professor grinding with Dumbledore. Professor Morris was covering her ears, for she had gotten stuck next to the blasting pillar, and gave Lily a 6. Lily heard Sirius scream that they had tied before Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent. Lily gave a quick "come hither" glance and wink at James before proceeding to her seat with Marcia and Ellie behind her.

"Well, I must say students, that was some fabulous performing! According to my calculations, our winners are Sirius Black and Lily Evans." There was a thunderous roar of approval and the chorus of Lily's song broke out all over again. Once they were quiet, Dumbledore continued, "Please, you two, see me through the door between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor banners. Good job everybody and good night!" Dumbledore sat back down to talk with the fellow judges and the squeak of the velvet seats and chattering students became fainter and fainter until only Dumbledore, Lily, Marcia, Ellie, Sirius, James, Remus, and some unknown Ravenclaw and his girlfriend were left. There was no noise except for Dumbledore striding over to the Great Hall's doors and the Ravenclaw couple thrashing around in one of the seats, snogging as if their life depended on it. The doors banged shut and the Ravenclaw girl tore her mouth away from her boyfriend's. She saw the 6 Gryffindors staring at her along with her Headmaster and immediately drew her hands back from in the boy's hair and from under his shirt. He seemed upset that he was no longer kissing her mouth but started to trail kisses down her collarbone. He didn't notice anybody but her and his mouth soon came very close to the ample amount of cleavage poking out of her deep V-neck top. Since she was sitting on him, one of his hands was firmly wrapped around her bottom and the other was fiddling with her bra strap. He seemed to not notice the lack of noise and kept kissing her as if he would lose her any moment.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the boy finally looked up, grumpily because he had just reached his girlfriend's cleavage. When he saw who it was, he gasped and jumped up, pulling his girlfriend out behind him, probably to find a secluded broom closet to themselves. When they had left Dumbledore motioned to the door Lily and Sirius were to go through and with a wave of his wand, changed the Great Hall back to normal. He strode through the door. Lily turned to her friends and said, "You can go back to the Head Dorm. I'll meet you there. And don't talk to James!" she added in a whisper. And before James could get a word in, she ran through the door, Sirius right behind her. She didn't see that her friends had no clue as to what the Head Dorm password was and they ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Congratulations, Ms. Evans, Mr. Black!" Dumbledore cried, turning around to face them. The room they were in was a deep crimson with floating, flickering candles. In the center sat a large mirror. "This is the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your deepest, most desperate desires. Ms. Evans, you first. Just step up to the mirror and if you want, tell me what you see and I will try my best to give it to you." Lily hesitantly walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. In it, she was standing in front of James. His tall 6'2 figure had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling brightly. "Well, Lily, what do you see?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Lily kept staring but said. "James." Sirius gave a yell and danced around singing "Go Prongs! Go Prongs!" Dumbledore smiled and said, well, all you have to do is talk to him. I'm positive things will work out! Now you, Mr. Black." Sirius strode up to the Mirror and gave a yelp. "Yes, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. Sirius turned around and said, "This thing is wicked good! I see me on the motorbike I used tonight, holding Mikey." "Who's Mikey?" Lily asked, suddenly scared that Sirius was gay. "Mikey was my stuffed sphinx with 1 ear. My mother turned him into a giant spider when I was 4 and she kept it as a pet!" Sirius replied, tears coming to his eyes. Dumbledore pulled out a vial of bright purple liquid and told Sirius to imagine Mikey and swallow the contents of the vial. Sirius did so and when the vial was empty, a very disheveled looking Mikey came up in its place. "Sirius! You said Mikey was a sphinx! Not an elephant!" Lily cried, laughing at the 17-year-old boy who was squeezing the elephant so tightly, the fluff was coming out of the neck bindings. Sirius didn't answer and with a smile, Dumbledore waved them off to bed. Sirius skipped off, screaming, "Mikey's back, Mikey's back!" and giggling. He ran to the Gryffindor Tower and disappeared while Lily headed to the Head's Tower. After giving the password to the toad on a lily pad in the portrait covering the Head's Common Room entrance, Lily realized that she had forgotten to tell her friends the new password. Oops! Lily walked in and recognized a mop of messy black hair standing in front of the couch, looking down into the fire. She stood next to him and cautiously said hello.

James didn't look up but spoke, "My girlfriend, Makayla, wasn't too thrilled about your performance tonight." Lily's heart sank. He didn't want her back. He loved Makayla now. James continued to speak. "I found her afterwards and she asked me if I was going to choose you, or her." Lily found that she didn't even want to hear the rest. She was about to turn around and leave when James said, "I chose you." He finally looked at her and she could see golden flecks of emotion in his hazel eyes, behind his thin glasses. She smiled at him and he drew her close. "I'm so glad you finally see the real me," he whispered before gently pressing his mouth to hers. For Lily, an explosion of fireworks buzzed around her head as she kissed James. The girls James had dated in the past were right. He was a fabulous kisser. The best she had ever experienced and she didn't want to let go. The sweet kiss soon became more passionate, as if all the emotion James had for Lily over the years were being pushed into that kiss. Lily felt as though she was about to collapse when James' strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her up. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She tangled her fingers into his thick, silky hair. She let out a small moan as his hands gently caressed her back and moved up to her hair. He lost his hands in her auburn locks and gently pulled out the clip holding it back. He tossed it over his shoulder and slowly backed Lily up into the wall. James broke the kiss for air and then attached himself to her mouth again. She gave another little moan of delight and her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Lily ran her hands down his toned chest, over his thin, white T-shirt. She could feel all his hard muscles and immediately lost her dislike for Quidditch. It was now the best sport in the world! As her fingers lightly ran down James' chest, she could feel him shiver. Lily was trapped between him and the wall and loved it. She gently pushed James back and he fell onto the couch, breaking their contact. He grinned at her and pulled her down on top of him. Lily sat in his lap and continued to kiss him like her life depended on it. Suddenly, she felt his soft tongue glide over her lower lip. She parted her mouth and James slipped his tongue in. He gently explored her mouth, loving the taste of her. James' arms brushed down to the hem of Lily's shirt and slowly pulled it up. Soon, Lily was sitting in just her tank top. James began to trail soft kisses to her ear. He sucked on her ear as he heard a moan of pleasure come from Lily. He had hit a sensitive spot. He continued to kiss her down her neck and collarbone and she shivered in delight. James finally reached her cleavage and sighed contentedly. Lily giggled and lifted his head up to hers. She kissed him once more on the mouth and drew back, saying, " I have wanted to do that for such a long time!" James grinned and replied, "So have I," and covered her mouth with his own.

Author's Note: Well, there is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it! It will help me out a lot if you could leave me a review! Thanks!

_**magicalwiz**_


End file.
